Rooming with Cailey
by TheCaileyIdiot
Summary: First fanfiction ever. From the very beginning, on the S.S. Tipton. What happens when Bailey was roomed with Cody instead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, my first fanfiction… I'm not a good writer, and I don't have a wide range of vocabulary…so sorry if this story isn't up to your expectations…**

**Oh, and I don't own these characters.**

* * *

On board the S.S. Tipton for the very first time, Zack and Cody were ecstatic. There were students bustling around, teachers getting the numerous students to calm down and get the ship under control. There was a long line ahead of them, as Zack and Cody queued with Carey for their timetables and books. Zack curiously looking around, checked out the girls, and whistled, flirting with them. Carey angrily scolded. "Zack, behave yourself. I let you two on this ship to have a good experience and travel the world. Not to get more _**'**__chicks__**'." **_ Putting air quotes when she said 'chicks'. Cody, on the other hand, was admiring the many facilities the ship had. Lido Deck, Sky Deck, Neptune Lounge, Aqua Lounge. It was going to be a fun-filled and enriching experience.

Mr. Moseby hurriedly came to check on the situation on the Sky Deck, and face turning ghostly pale, coming to realization at the one sight of Zack and Cody, the twin terrors, on board the ship. How did they manage to get on the boat? "Ahhhhhhhh" Mr. Moseby exclaimed and fainted right there on the Sky Deck. Zack laughed hysterically "He totally missed us." The staff on the ship hurriedly tried to recover their oddly clothed manager. Cody took a quick glance at Mr Moseby's uniform "A straightjacket, shorts and knee socks. Nice combo Moseby…" Laughing quietly to himself at Moseby's poor taste in clothes. "Where did he leave his pants?"

"I'm Emma Tutweiller, the principal here. These are your timetables, books, and room keys. The male's bunk is to the right. Enjoy your semester here on the S." Miss Tutweiler said, looking at the carbon copies of Zack and Cody. Oh great. Twins. Twice the trouble. "Please do not flirt here thank you." Directing this at Zack, giving him a warning after noticing him whistling at the other female students. Carey used the brochure she held in her hand and smacked Zack's head.

"Oww! What was that for…" Zack exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Have you forgotten what I just told you like 4 minutes ago?" Arms around her waist, giving angry stares at Zack.

"Okay, okay mom relax. I'll behave.. That is until you're off this boat." Quietly saying the last sentence to himself. Browsing through their timetable, Zack suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Dude? These classes take up 9 hours of our day? What are we, Superman?"

Cody just rolled his eyes at him, "Zack you do realize we're not on a holiday here..."

"Whatever this is lame."

Groans were heard next. "Excuse me London Tipton coming through!" London pushed everyone aside and went to the front of the queue. "Daddy's making me go to this stupid sea school…" London lamented. "Nice to meet you too London…" Carey greeted. Zack and Cody found this behavior normal. London was one of their best friends...well, in a way. Other than her numerous insults regularly and always treating them like slaves, she was a good friend. They said hi to London before heading off to their cabins. Zack and Cody took their stuff, and went to find their room, leaving London arguing with Miss Tutweiler in the queue. "What? I have a roommate?" was the last thing Zack and Cody heard from London before going to say goodbye to their mom.

After the longest time, Zack and Cody managed to shrug off their mum and head for their cabins. That is, only after Zack's unexpected cries to Carey and after falling to his knees, shouting "Don't go mummy!" Cody just laughed at the scene, Zack was emotional for once.

At the hallway, Zack and Cody were more than excited to go meet their new roommate, and finally get a separate room than with each other.

"Well Codes, guess this is goodbye." Zack sarcastically said as he and Cody parted ways. At the same time, opening their cabin doors which was just opposite each other.

* * *

**In Zack's cabin**

Zack entered the room, in anticipation of who his roommate might be. "Hopefully not clean freaks." He thought to himself. Its bad enough that he roomed with Cody for all his life, he couldn't handle another clean freak after finally being able to be in different cabins as him.

A big, frizzy haired guy was already there, unpacking his clothes by throwing them all on the ground. He was dressed casually, and had many stains on his shirt. "Hi! I'm your new roommate, Woody Fink." The big guy introduced himself, one hand, stretched out to shake Zack's, the other holding his underwear.

Zack was going to like this guy. He was a mess. He was the total opposite of Cody. Just like him. "Hey I'm Zack Martin! Bro, you got a nice place here." Referring to the numerous clothes spread out on the floor as he stretched out his hand to shake Woody's.

"You're not a clean freak are you?"

"You're kidding right? This is totally awesome! Its my kind of habitat."

"Yea, and hey, you like farts?"

"Like them? I love them! They're one of the best things that come out of your body!"

"Cool, then you're gonna like my music. I'm kind of a musician. I can totally fart classic rock. Well after the Mexican buffet…which is coincidentally...tonight…"

"Dude totally looking forward to it!"

This guy was amazing, and Zack knew they would totally get along.

* * *

**In Cody's cabin**

Cody entered with high spirits, hoping his roommate wouldn't be anything like Zack had been, hoping that his roommate was a responsible and clean person. He was greeted with a spick and span room. And he saw this dude in a navy blue jacket and a hat, arranging books on his desk.

"Hi I'm Cody Martin your new roommate, and you are?"

The guy looked at Cody, stomach turning in all different directions. He nervously stuttered as he said "H..Hi I'm Bailey...Ba...Bailey Pickett."

"Nice to meet you. "

"Nice to meet you too. Okay, here's the timetable for bathroom slots and this string here, separates everything in this room equally. So I can have my privacy." Bailey nervously said as he passed Cody a piece of paper with bathroom timings.

Cody looked at him confusingly, and took the paper. He had a strangely weird face for a guy, almost too flawless, too perfect. And he was a clean freak, just like him. Cody liked him already, well other than his bossy attitude. But for some reason, he seemed nervous, almost uncomfortable to be in this room with him.

"Cool. Don't worry I'll follow the timetable." Cody said as he started sanitizing his hands and unpacked his things, carefully making sure he didn't step into Bailey's side of the room.

Bailey seemed to calm down a bit more after hearing Cody said that. "Okay first bluff - Infiltration to S.S. Tipton as a male dude. Completed." Bailey thought. _He _was a girl. Okay, _she _was always a girl. Coming on this boat to study and travel the world, was an opportunity not to be missed. Unfortunately, all the female slots were taken, thus she had taken this extremely drastic measure of masquerading as a guy to get on this boat. Well the only disadvantage was this roommate. Hopefully, Cody wouldn't cause any trouble for her.

She found herself staring into Cody's mesmerizing blue eyes, and then snapped herself out of it. _He_ had to carry on with his bluff. He couldn't let Cody suspect anything to destroy his only hope of travelling around the world and getting hands on information on every country out in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I thought I should summarize everything into a chapter. Didn't think that you might want to read everything that you already know about the characters... so yea. And its tough to make Bailey a dude, so lets just say she wears a bald cap. :P**

**I don't own these characters.**

* * *

"How am I going to pull this off?" Bailey sat on _her_ bed, and stared as Cody unpacked his stuff. He looked responsible, clean, and "A guy who likes girl's products?" she thought as she saw Cody arranging his moisturizers and skin products in the bathroom. Well, that was...unique, for a dude. Obviously, Bailey had kept all her skin products in her bag, not putting them in the bathroom to raise any suspicion. She also had to get a whole new wardrobe of male's clothing - Mostly over sized jackets, and many hats of different designs. The biggest giveaway was her hair, so she had to get a bald cap. However, bald wasn't really...attractive, so hats everyday didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I'm gonna go find my brother. Come with?" Cody came out of the bathroom, taking his jacket and threw it on his shoulder.

"I'll catch up later, _bro_. Thanks for the offer." Bailey turned to look away from his gaze. _She_ just seemed too nervous, unable to wipe the worried expression on her face. Masquerading as guy, trying to make her voice sound low, and using words like 'sup' or 'bro' or 'dude' was what she could come up with.

"Okay catch up with you later!" And Cody left the room. Leaving Bailey in her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Codester! Over here!" Zack shouted to Cody at the Sky Deck.

Cody looked around and saw Zack at this cool bar called the Easy Squeezy drinking some sort of smoothie, and took a seat next to him.

"So Codes, how's your roommate?"

"My roommate's called Bailey. He's awesome…in a way. Kind of bossy. But I can handle it after rooming with you for years, its an improvement anyway. Generally a neat person, unlike you. And he's not bad, although he has the weirdest face ever. Get this, he has such an 'oval-ish' and totally flawless face! Almost, pretty... " Cody was thinking if his face..and quickly snapped out of it.

"Dude? Sounds like you guys are going to be a perfect match. Mine is so much better in so many ways… And dude, he sounds like a geek, a flawless face? I got to ask how he does it man… That could totally get me more chicks. "

"Zack, don't be ridiculous. Bailey has a kind of high pitched voice too. Maybe puberty hasn't hit him yet. So how's your roommate? Sounds like you like him a lot."

"Woody? Yea he's a total mess! Totally like me. And he farts, classic rock. That pretty much explains a lot about him."

Cody shrugged "Woody...O..kay…I'm already picturing him…erghhh." Cody shrugged once again.

As they were talking, Bailey and Woody both appeared at the Sky Deck. One coming from the stairs, and one from the lift.

"Hey Woody come over here! I'll introduce you to my brother!" Zack shouted from across the Sky Deck. Woody spotted Zack, came over, and took a seat next to Zack while Cody ran over to Bailey, and gestured him to come join him at the Easy Squeezy.

"Zack, Bailey. Bailey, Zack." Cody introduced. "He's my twin brother, and this is my roommate."

"Okay this is Woody, and this is Cody, and apparently this is Bailey, Cody's roommate." Zack introduced.

"Hi guys!" Woody jumped up shouting, excited to finally be able to make friends. Fist punching Cody, and then Bailey. But Bailey suddenly jumped back and shrieked. "Huh?" A confused Woody said.

"Err...Oh fist punch…" And returned the friendly gesture. "You guys sure look alike…" Bailey uncomfortably said to Cody and Zack.

"_Dude you're right, he's totally weird_…" Zack whispered to Cody.

"_Yours looks…friendly too_." Cody whispered sarcastically back at Zack.

They spent the next 2 hours talking about themselves, and where they came from. Zack and Cody told them almost everything. About them being from Boston, their family, Kurt and Carey, adventures at the hotel with Mr. Moseby, and not to forget London. Woody and Bailey were engrossed in their stories, laughing at their pranks occasionally. And speaking of the devil, Mr. Moseby came storming out on the Sky Deck, eyeing Zack and Cody.

"Hey Mr. Moseby! Happy we're here?" Zack and Cody chorused together.

Mr. Moseby frowned and came over to the Easy Squeezy.

"You boys, better not give me any trouble here on the ship. And here I thought I could finally get away from you two." Then turned to Woody and Bailey. "Hi and welcome to the S.S. Tipton, I'm Marion Moseby, the ship's manager, nice to meet you. And if I may advise you, watch out for these two twin terrors. They are a bad influence."

"Hey! We're not!" Zack and Cody chorused together once again.

"Do you guys always do that? Say the same things at the same time? Its freaky..." Woody commented while slurping on his smoothie.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby, this ship is great. It has so many facilities to help the passengers enjoy their cruise here. And the ship's designed perfectly to prevent sea sickness. This is wonderful. And Cody's my roommate, so I seriously doubt I can avoid them." Bailey replied fluently.

"And Zack's my roommate!" Woody added.

"Wow, you sure are smart. And hey! I'm not as bad as Moseby says I am!" Cody retaliated.

"Well good luck to both of you then." Mr. Moseby wished Bailey and Woody, and glared at Zack and Cody as he left the Sky Deck.

"Just ignore Moseby. I'll prank him later to get back at him. So where were we?" Zack playfully said as he finished his smoothie.

Bailey told them about where he came from, Kettlecorn Kansas, where he worked on the farm all day surrounded by all the corn with his 9 sisters. He said it so fast, no one could really catch up with him. He was really engrossed with all the farm talk. "That must be terrible! I mean one guy with nine sisters? I pity you. All the girly parties. Erghhh." Zack just cringed uncomfortably.

Woody told them about Cleveland, and how he was the youngest of all his brothers, and explained in excruciating detail, about all the different songs he could fart.

London came running on the Sky Deck, being chased my Miss Tutweiler and two security guards. "Get me off this stupid sea school!" London shouted as she ran as fast as she could, which was a bit difficult with her abnormally high heels. She hid behind the counter of Easy Squeezy and stayed there quietly until Miss Tutweiler and her guards were gone.

"London, what are you doing?" Cody questioned.

"Getting off this stupid sea school? But Miss Tutweiler wouldn't allow me to! I have a student maid as a roommate! And I only have one closet!"

"Typical London." Zack just commented casually.

"Guys meet London Tipton…the one we've been telling you about. The one with a shoe submarine, clothing blimp, and a closet the size of Texas. Her father is Mr. Tipton, of Tipton Industries"

"Yay me! My daddy owns this ship! Can I go now?" Then ran off the Sky Deck and almost at once, got grabbed by Miss Tutweiler's guards. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed as she was being carried off the Sky Deck.

"She's interesting…" Bailey commented.

"She's hot." Woody spouted out.

"Dude?" Zack said surprised.

"Just kidding man. " Woody just laughed. "Well, I'm gonna head over to the Mexican buffet. Anyone coming?"

"I'll come with." Zack answered immediately, after hearing his stomach growl.

"I'll pass." Cody shrugged, thinking of all the fattening food there. "Me too." Bailey said, deciding to go back to the cabin. _She_ found it uncomfortable being with all the guys. "Bye Cody." And she hurriedly ran off the Sky Deck.

"_He's hiding something. I can feel it_." Cody thought to himself. He looked curiously as Bailey walked back to the cabin.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Oh and thanks so much for the reviews! As this is my first time writing stories, I really really appreciate the reviews... And I hope you like my English. I know I'm seriously lacking in vocabulary, sorry about that. And I can't post everyday...I have not written many chapters for this story and I know I'm kind of rushing the story quite a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if I take long to upload... I'm new to this, and I'm not a fast writer... Trying my best to write a few chapters in advance but I kind of failed...terribly. I just wrote this chapter only. I think I'm quite failed. :(**

**Oh, and I don't own these characters.**

School carried on the S.S. Tipton, and Cody had realized so much more about Bailey. He actually had a more impressive entry paper than him! Cody had spent days on that paper, and he worked really hard on it, but Bailey had the best entry paper, as said by Miss Tutweiler. She was the ship's humanities teacher, and she taught Social Studies, Geography, History, and Literature. Bailey was really his type of competition. Cody needed it. He finally found someone, who was of the same intellectual as him, answering every teacher's questions, and practically taught the class with Cody, completing every sentence Miss Tutweiler says.

London was happy finally. She managed to bribe her roommate with her jewelry, so that she would leave the ship. Of course, only Zack, Cody, Bailey and Woody knew that. Or she would probably get in to big trouble. They had become really good friends in the past week, and they enjoyed each other's company. She had missed many classes, coming late, leaving early, or not appearing at all. Typical London. This was probably why she got held back, and is now in the same class as Zack and Cody, who were much younger than her, which they thought it weird to be in the same class as London...

Woody adjusted to life on the boat. He never got any friends back in Cleveland, but now he actually had his own clique. Zack was one of his best friends, and he was really close to him. Zack enjoyed many things he liked too, basically all the disgusting stuff. And their room was perfect. There were piles of socks, underwear, and dirty clothes everywhere. the stench in their room was legendary, Cody once fainted in their room the moment he stepped into it. "Note to self, get an oxygen mask before going into Zack and Woody's room." was what Cody had said. Zack was enjoying life to the fullest. His roommate was awesome – to him anyway, and he had a lot of freedom in what he could do on the boat. He was always seen buying goods for the 'ladies' with his student cash card, and rarely paying attention in class. Although, he still continued his pranks on Moseby, and within a week, he had Mr. Moseby jump off the ship twice.

Cody still couldn't quite put a finger on it, and still suspected something about Bailey. But rooming with Bailey was normal. They went with the timetable they Bailey had given him. And well one thing's for sure, Bailey's weird when he's bald. He should probably grow some hair. He was like one of those 'hairless cats'…as what Zack would say. But Cody still found him good looking…in a way he couldn't quite understand. They got along really well, and doing homework together in the cabin was one of his favorite things to do. They were way ahead in their projects, as they both loved doing their homework in advance. He got really attached to Bailey, and a strong bond started building between them. In general, Cody really liked Bailey. He found himself being able to connect with Bailey, gravitating to him.

Bailey was doing well too. _She _liked rooming with Cody. After meeting Woody and Zack, she slowly found out how disgusting Woody was, and how much of a player Zack was. She counted herself very lucky to get a roommate like Cody. He was sensitive, smart, and a good companion. She loved doing assignments with Cody too, and never found it a problem to hide her gender as he always followed the timetable. Cody was the only person whom Bailey was the most open with, well other than about her gender, and Cody was the closest person she knew on board. She thought of Cody as a person who could take her to greater heights, as they were always betting with each other smoothies on who would get higher grades. And Bailey had to admit, she looked totally _ugly_ in a bald cap, but if this was what it takes to be on the S.S Tipton, she didn't mind one bit.

After a week, everyone already knew each other quite well. But not good enough, as Bailey's secret was still not exposed. And after a week, they had had enough of Miss Tutweiler's laments about her mother setting her up with her bingo buddies' sons and her many failed relationships. They couldn't wait to get out of class and hang out at their favorite place on the ship – Sky Deck.

"I can't take anymore of Tut's laments on her thousand and one EX boyfriends that dumped her! I didn't find it much of a surprise looking at her obsession with cats, I'd freak out." Woody complained to Bailey and Cody as they were walking to the Sky Deck to meet Zack. Cody and Bailey just rolled their eyes and carried on walking.

* * *

They reached the Sky Deck only to be greeted by a party being held on the Sky Deck. Zack was seen dancing away with the ladies on the dance floor.

"Zack! What are you doing?" Cody stormed to Zack.

"Partying with the ladies...!"

"Thank you for this party Zack!" Melissa walked up to him and thanked him.

"No problem! Its your birthday!"

"Zack! You threw this party?" Cody was worried about the cost of the party. There was no way he could afford it.

"Yea! These student cash cards are awesome!"

"Zack that is the money for necessities and school books only!"

A staff member walked up to Zack. "I swiped the card, and the machine just laughed."

"Huh?"

"Dude you maxed out your card." And threw the card away.

"Zack! You maxed out your card?"

"No! That was yours! I maxed out mine yesterday."

"ZACK!"

Cody chased after Zack and ran away from the party.

"What just happened?" Bailey curiously asked.

"I have no idea. I think we were forgotten." Woody sadly replied.

"Then lets party then!" And both went to get a smoothie and talked. Bailey had become more comfortable with the guys, and understood a bit better, about how guys think.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Okay it was weird if Zack and Cody didn't have their jobs, so I had to make it happen...xD Sorry if its a boring and short chapter...Like a really boring chapter. Sorry. Oh and I'm probably gonna be in trouble as I have not wrote the next chapter yet... -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I thought giving them different jobs would be really weird, it wouldn't be the same, so yea Zack as the bartender/juice boy, Cody as the towel boy...**

**I definitely do not own these characters.**

It was a quiet and eerie night, while Zack and Cody were cleaning up from a day's work at their respective posts. Zack had been given a job as the bartender at the Easy Squeezy, while Cody had been given a job as a Towel Boy. They didn't know to be thankful or resentful to Mr. Moseby for not kicking them off this ship, but instead giving them these straining and tiring jobs - which Moseby thought would make them more responsible."I hate this job. Thanks a lot Zack." Cody was cleaning up the mountain of towels on the floor. "These passengers are insane! They use these towels like tissues!"

"Mine isn't even better. The customers are crazy! Demanding every single thing! _There's a toenail in my smoothie! I wanted 2 straws not 1!_ And I can't work out this crazy contraption." Zack randomly pressed the buttons on the blender and it suddenly exploded, leaving a yellowish liquid all over him. "Oh darn…" he licked the strange combination of poorly blended smoothie on his lips.

Cody rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Zack. "Thanks Codes." Zack wiped himself, and once again tried the blender for a Banana Fofana - their signature smoothie. He was determined to master this recipe, before closing for the day.

"For once you are actually focusing on something else other than girls." Cody still arranging the towels.

"Dude, this Banana Fofana is gonna get me more girls. Master this, I'll sweep them off their feet. Have you tasted this thing?"

"Yea Zack, I have. And I'm sure they would like a juice boy."

"Hey! Many chicks wanna crack at the Zack. I'm the total package."

Cody just rolled his eyes and continued folding the towels when his mind wandered off to Bailey. He still felt something about Bailey he couldn't understand. He actually found Bailey…charming? Even when he's bald. Isn't that terribly weird? Bailey had shown him a picture of his family, apparently without him in it. Bailey said he was the one who took the picture. But there was this one person in the picture that really stood out to him. This person which he claimed was supposedly his sister. She looked so much like Bailey, but with hair. Cody felt so puzzled. He finished folding his last towel and packed up his things. "Bye Zack, don't exceed curfew." And Cody left the Sky Deck for his cabin.

Cody opened the door and let out a huge sigh.

Bailey was there, engrossed in a book. He looked up at Cody who just entered. "Hey, Cody. How's work? You look tired."

"Terrible as always?" And he trudged his way to the toilet to wash up.

Bailey found herself missing Cody, when he was on his shifts. _She_ always had to get herself occupied by reading a book or burying herself in next month's homework. After a few weeks, she suddenly found herself getting smitten by Cody. He was kind, caring, good looking and sensitive to her feelings. Well, actually everyone's feelings, which she found adorable. She had gotten a lot more comfortable with Cody, that the string she had originally put to separate both sides of their room had been removed. And she found herself staring into Cody's blue shining eyes more often, and s he didn't understand why. She couldn't like Cody as more of a friend, _she _was supposed to be a_ he_.

Cody came out of the bathroom, and took a look at his lab rat, Buck. Cody and Bailey had been working on a science project together, and they had to take care of this rat, and observe the changes in their experiment. Cody took him out of his cage, and started talking to Buck. "How are you doing in there little guy? Male sure you wear your helmet on your exercise wheel." He slowly stroked Buck. Bailey laughed at him. She found Cody to be so thoughtful that he had taken into consideration the safety of Buck. "Oops!" Cody exclaimed. "Sorry, I kinda lost Buck. He ran out just as I was closing the cage."

"What the feathers? I can't fail this project! Its worth twenty percent of out grades this semester! Look for him then?" And started searching the cabin for Buck.

"Oh yea sure." And Cody knelt on the floor looking for the little ball of fur running around the room. His eye caught something running around under Bailey's bed and he quickly went to try and catch it.

"I think its there!" Clearly, Bailey had seen Buck too.

Cody jumped over Bailey's bed and tried grabbing it but to no avail. Buck continued scurrying. At the side of his eye, Cody could see Buck escaping into Bailey's closet. He neared Bailey's closet to find Buck and squeezed himself into the small tiny closet when he saw him at the corner. "Come on Buck, come to daddy." Cody pounced on Buck but not without first knocking his head on the side of the closet before catching Buck. The world was spinning, making Cody loose his balance, and knocking into the numerous jackets hung in Bailey's closet. A mountain full of clothes came piling down on him.

"Oh my gosh Cody are you okay?"

"No... But I caught Buck." Cody lifted him hands to show Buck, who was still trying to escape. He carefully handed it to Bailey, making sure he did not run away again, before Bailey went to put it back into the cage. "Oww, my head hurts." Rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you need me to get the first aid kit?"

"No thanks, its just a small bruise. I'll be fine. And I need to get outta this closet. I'm feeling claustrophobic all of the sudden."

"I'll help you." Bailey came over to help Cody up when she saw something that made her heart skip a beat and stop in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh." Cody was buried under Bailey's clothes when he came across a whole set of women's underwear. He held up a bra by its strap.

"Err Bailey?"

**A/N: Another short and boring chapter...again. Sorry. I rushed this out in like an hour or so... Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Darn. I made you guys expect a good explanation from Bailey and I really just can't come up with a good one... :( So yea what else can be said other than its Bailey's girlfriend's clothes? -.- Really sorry if its a bad explanation... And sorry to those who wanted the truth to come out... I just didn't know how to end it yet so yea...**

**I don't own the characters.**

"_Err Bailey?"_

"Oh dear… I'm in deep trouble now… Come on Bailey Pickett, come up with something!" Bailey was panicking; she had to come up with an explanation in a mere 2 seconds or everything she had would be jeopardized.

Cody helped himself up, but still stunned by what he had just found. Hopefully Bailey had a logical explanation, or he had some serious issues. I mean a whole set of women's underwear? That's really weird.

"Oh…its my…my girlfriend's ones…from the farm…in Kettlecorn…Kettlecorn Kansas." Bailey was blabbering nervously, her palms sweating.

"Oh…You had a girlfriend?" Cody felt relieved, knowing there wasn't anything wrong with him, but uncomfortable suddenly. "Err but why a whole set?"

"Err… Yea of course! My girlfriend….err…(thinks of a farm-like name) Becky! A whole set? Err…she…I..bought it for her! Yes, I bought it for her. It's not mine, definitely not mine, it's my girlfriends. Yeap."

"Err okay Bailey relax, I wasn't saying it was yours…Your girlfriend huh? Right…" Cody felt a tinge of jealously. Hold on, jealous of Bailey? He's a dude_! "I think I'm the one having serious issues." _Cody was now freaking out. What was happening to him? This totally made him forget about questioning Bailey anymore about his secretly kept women's underwear in his closet. "So what's your girlfriend like? Sorry I didn't catch her name."

"Oh you mean Bessy?" Bailey was caught off guard by his question.

"Huh I thought You said it was Becky?"

"Oh yea Becky! Becky...she's...she's wonderful, smart and err..."

"Do you like her?" Cody cut in and blurted out that question, but suddenly felt like a total fool after saying it.

_"Oh good he bought it."_ Bailey was in her own thoughts.

"Bailey?"

"Huh Oh yea of course! She's my girlfriend." Bailey couldn't believe she was telling this stupid lie to Cody. She had to tell Cody about her imaginary girlfriend and needed him to believe it.

"Oh... You like her huh?" Cody felt disappointed. "You know its late we should probably sleep after cleaning up your closet. Need my help?"

"NO! I mean no thanks I can do it by myself." Bailey couldn't risk Cody seeing more of her clothes.

Cody went to bed with his confused mind and left Bailey packing his clothes back into his closet. Bailey felt thoroughly relieved that she had managed to keep up with her bluff. Although she didn't like lying to Cody one bit. Bailey was actually hurting inside, knowing that she had to tell Cody that she had a girlfriend. She was half hoping that Cody would like her, but now that was totally out of the question. She snapped out of the thought. _"You're a dude, Bailey. Live with it."_

Cody couldn't sleep. He checked his clock at the side of the bed. 2am. Why couldn't he sleep? His mind was filled with Bailey. He had totally forgotten about the bra he had just discovered, as his mind was focused on Bailey's girlfriend on the farm - Becky. Bailey had a girlfriend. That fact kept ringing in his head, and it kept him awake. He took a glance at Bailey, who was sleeping on the other bed in his room. He had this sudden urge to touch him, and be close to him. _"Oh. My. Gosh. I need help."_

* * *

Bailey woke up the next day finding Cody's bed empty. He actually woke up earlier than her chicken alarm. Normally they would wake up at the same time. As they were both early risers, Cody didn't find it a problem. Bailey got to the bathroom, and washed up. She looked at her bald head in the mirror and let out a huge sigh. She had become an expert in wearing these things. She put on a cap, and decided to look for Cody to have breakfast together before heading to class.

Cody was on the Sky Deck, talking with Zack. "So what do you wanna talk about? I mean after waking me up at 5am! Woody must still be sleeping!"

"Sorry, I was troubled. I need help Zack! I'm totally freaking out because of this!" Cody looked down on the breakfast in front of him, playing with his food.

Zack saw the serious look in Cody's eyes and decided to listen carefully.

"See Zack, I think...that...I might be _gay_."

"What! Codes are you serious?" Zack gave it a little thought and figured it out. "Oh... I know, its Bailey right?"

"How did you know?" Cody looked up surprised.

"I see the way you look at him...Codester, you need to snap out of it! I have a bevy of babes on speed dial, give me your preference, I'll set you up with a date."

"But I don't want any dates!"

"Bro, you need to wake up. Bailey's a dude! Man, this must be what happens when you don't go out with girls. Tell you what, tonight, double date, me and Sasha, you and Hilary. How's that sound? I can see Hilary likes you a lot!"

"Okay fine Zack, I'll try..." Cody tried snapping himself out of it. He had to give up the thought of him being gay. There was no way, he would like Bailey. No way.

Bailey suddenly came to the Sky Deck, and saw Zack and Cody talking over breakfast. "Wow, Zack is up? I'm surprised."

"Hey guys!"

Cody recognized that high pitched voice, and stood up instantly and abruptly. "Zack I'll see you in class." and hurriedly walked away.

"What's wrong with him?"

_"You."_ Zack thought. "Oh he's just nervous."

"Nervous for? Oh and Zack you're early today."

"Cody woke me up to talk about...you..I mean talk about the double date we're having tonight. He's just a little nervous about it."

"Double date? Tonight?"

"Yea, I set him up. He needed it terribly. He needed some girl exposure."

"Why would you do that?" Bailey blurted out, shocking Zack. But suddenly realized what she had done, and quickly added on "Oh...but he never had eyes on any girl since his time on the ship..."

Confused at Bailey's behavior, "He needed to get his mind of something. Well I'll see you in class. I've gotta go wake London and Woody up." and he left for London's room, avoiding Bailey's questions as he couldn't tell Bailey what was happening to his brother. After all, he was the cause of all this. Because of this guy, Cody was a mess. He had to set things straight for his brother.

Bailey was left alone on the Sky Deck, puzzled by her reaction. She was filled with jealousy at the fact that Cody had a date.

**A/N: I hope you liked it... Cos I thought how I handled the Bailey's explanation thing was terrible...-.- And crap. Chapter 6 is not written yet -.- **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I know you guys are pissed. I haven't updated in like forever... LMAO. Sorry. I had exams.. and I didn't know what to write. Heck I'll just write a boring chapter please don't mind -.- And feel free to give me bad reviews about the story and about me posting like a month later. Really sorry. Just ermm vent your anger there or something. So I've obviously come to the conclusion, I can't possibly post everyday. -.-**

**I don't own these characters.**

For the whole time, even during class time, Cody was quiet. He didn't say a word to Bailey, neither did he answer any of Miss Tuttweiler's questions like he used to. Bailey was worried. Even Miss Tuttweiler could tell something was wrong, but she brushed it off. Bailey tried to start a conversation on factoring polynomials with Cody like she used to, but it didn't work. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere between Cody and Bailey.

After class, Zack came over. "So buddy, let's go ask the beautiful ladies to go out with us tonight."

"Zack, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am Broseph, it's just one date…and it helps keep your mind off…" Cody shot Zack looks that could kill, and he immediately stopped talking. Zack noticed Bailey was listening to their conversation and giving a nauseous look. Now he could confirm something was definitely wrong. Was Bailey…gay…too? No way. There is no way someone from the Martin family is going to be gay. Martin blood flows through Cody, and Martins look only for girls.

"So come on!" He pulled Cody out of his desk and dragged him to the Sky Deck to look for Sasha and Hilary.

Bailey was curious. She had to find out what would happen. "Woody come one let's hit the Sky Deck, quick."

"But why? I want to go back to the cabin to get some sleep. Zack woke me up at 8 o' clock!"

"Just come! I'll…I'll treat you to nachos. Now come on!"

"Really? Okay coming!"

* * *

**At the Sky Deck**

Zack held Cody tightly by his arm so he wouldn't escape. He scanned the Sky Deck for them and spotted Sasha and Hilary at the railings. Zack approached the girls with difficulty, Cody was reluctant to even walk forward. "Zack let me go!"

"In your dreams, you're going on this date no matter what!" After managing to drag Cody, Zack tapped Sasha's shoulder.

"Zack! And Cody! Hi!" Sasha and Hilary chorused.

"Hi Sasha! And Hilary, look me and my brother…"

"It's my brother and I" Cody corrected, still trying to break free from Zack's grip.

"Whatever. You two show up here on the Sky Deck tonight at 7pm, and if we're free, me and my brother will come join you guys."

"Are you trying to ask us out?"

"Call it what you want." And Zack walked away, pulling Cody with him.

"He is so cool." Sasha commented. Hilary just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cody is so much cuter!"

Zack stopped by the juice bar and forced Cody to sit down.

"Zack what did you do?"

"I asked them out!"

"Like that?"

"Yea! That's how Zack rolls."

"Smooth. But I don't wanna go on that stupid date! I don't even like Hilary!"

"Just go! We already asked them out, so I'll get you at your cabin at 6pm. Now go do your towel shift while I go get dressed in the uniform."

Cody groaned and grabbed his uniform to get changed. His white S.S. Tipton shirt, and his white jeans. I have a date tonight. Why am I not excited? Right, I don't like Hilary. Bailey keeps flooding my mind… Snap out of it! Be optimistic and go on the date with Hilary, who knows, I may come to like her.

Bailey and Woody came running onto the Sky Deck. "Why. Are. We. Running?" Woody panting as he immediately sat down at the juice bar.

"Err running is good for exercise." But she wasn't concentrating on the conversation, instead she was looking around for Zack and Cody. She spotted Cody heading for the toilet. He's going to the toilet, but Sasha and Hilary are there…They must have already asked them out. Bailey was disappointed.

"Bailey? Hello? Earth to Bailey?"

"Huh yea?"

"My nachos."

"Oh sorry. Here's 5 bucks."

"Thanks! Aren't you joining me?" But Bailey had already run off. "He has too much energy to burn..."

Bailey sneaked up on Sasha and Hilary, and tried eavesdropping on them.

"So what are you gonna wear tonight?"

"Something good! Cody's gonna be there! I have to look nice for him! Oh my gosh it's so late! I have no time to get ready!"

"Hilary, we have to get ready by 7 and it's only 4 now, no need to rush." But Hilary dragged Sasha anyway.

Bailey felt sick. Hilary was totally into Cody. She had to know what was the outcome of the date. She had this tempting urge to go and ruin the date. But she thought: Why am I doing this? Why am I even thinking of sabotaging Cody's date? Why am I so jealous? Bailey clearly knew the answer to that question, but she just couldn't come to terms with it. I am a dude now. I shouldn't care. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling so much jealousy. She had no certain plan, but she knew she was going to have to spy on the date Cody was having tonight. She didn't know why, but she just had to.

* * *

**In Cody and Bailey's cabin**

It was 6pm. The time for the date was getting closer. Bailey sat there watching Cody do his homework. Why wasn't he getting ready on his date? Did he forget about it? A knock on the door brought her thoughts to a shut. Bailey opened the door and Zack was there, all dressed up.

"Hey Bailey where's Cody?"

"He's there studying."

Zack barged in and grabbed away Cody's book. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Cody, it's 6. You should be getting ready for the date!"

"Zack when were you so worried about the time? It's ONLY 6, the date is at 7."

"Just get up and get ready! We only have 1 hour left! So what are you wearing?"

"What I'm wearing now?"

"What? You gotta look nice for the girls. Have you ever been on a date?"

"Whatever Zack I'm not interested." Bailey's eyes suddenly opened wide. Did she hear correctly? Did she just hear Cody say he wasn't interested? Zack grabbed a collared shirt from Cody's closet and pushed Cody into the bathroom. "Go get changed! NOW."

Zack sat on Cody's bed, a worried look on his face. "Wow Zack when were you so concerned for your brother?" Zack just gave Bailey a frown and continued waiting for Cody. Sure he always messed things up for Cody, sure he always didn't care, but he was very protective of his brother when he was troubled. Cody came out of the bathroom in the shirt Zack picked for him. "Happy?"

"Yes, now fix your hair and pop that zit." Zack personally fixed Cody's hair for him.

"What? No!"

"Fine leave the zit now let's go!"

They left the room, and Bailey immediately went to get dressed. And by dressed, it means a cap and a dark colored jacket. She hoped she could blend with the surroundings, after all, she was going to be spying.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was kinda boring. I just realized all my chapters are boring -.- Bleahh just mostly many conversations and stuff. Oh I've been neglecting London and Mr Moseby. Gotta start putting them in... Okay I have a goal now. Every week, I have to post one chapter. Okay maybe 2 weeks...But if I don't, feel free to kill me. LMFAO. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sasha here, doesn't have a boyfriend. I just used her name...for fun. **

**I don't own the characters.**

Zack and Cody headed to the Sky Deck, and saw Sasha and Hilary already there waiting for them. Zack was mesmerized by Sasha's beauty, while Cody just stood there with a frown. "Dude, give me a smile. It's gonna be fun." Zack grabbed a flower from a nearby table and took another one for Cody. "Take this. Now let's go." Cody forced a smile, and the twins approached the two ladies sitting at the table.

"What up ladies. Looks like we were free after all." Zack said smoothly.

The girls just giggled while Zack and Cody took a seat. They ordered some food, and while waiting, Sasha and Zack were going on and on about some new X-box game that Cody didn't really care about. Meanwhile, Hilary was TRYING to start a conversation with Cody. But to no avail. Cody always replied with one word. A simple 'yup' or a 'no'.

Zack whispered to Cody, "_Hey dude at least try to enjoy this!_"

"_Fine_." Cody gave a pretentious smile and tried his best to continue a conversation with Hilary. He couldn't believe how Zack could talk him into doing something as stupid as this.

At that moment, Bailey appeared on the Sky Deck and sat at the end of the juice bar. She thought: "Cody seems to be having a lot of fun on his stupid date…" when she saw Cody smiling at Hilary. "Bailey your clothes are as hideous as ever." Bailey was shocked by a voice behind her.

"Hey London it's you…What are you doing here?"

"I was going to have dinner in Italy with Chelsea, but she couldn't make it in the end! Now I'm stuck on this stupid boat with all this horrible food for dinner."

A crazy thought suddenly popped into Bailey's head. "Then...would you like to have dinner with me? Go on a date with me?"

London squealed, "Eww! Date with a hideously dressed cowboy! Why?"

"Please… I just need you to pretend you're on a date with me and I'll….I'll help you carry your shopping bags during your shopping spree in London!"

"Deal! I need someone to tell me how good I look! But why?"

Bailey tried coming up with a good reason, but she couldn't so she decided to just tell the truth, hoping London would be game for it. "I just felt like ruining their date for fun. Wanna help?"

"Right…Okay I'm game! Ruin Zack and Cody's date? I can get back at them for that time when they didn't go shopping with me in Paris! Yay me! Heehee let's go do something…not at all evil…" London gave an evil laugh.

Bailey just rolled her eyes, technically, Zack and Cody didn't do anything at all, they only refused to carry her bags for her. Bailey put her arms around London, "Now smile like you're having the time of your life!" London and Bailey gave the biggest grin and headed to Zack and Cody's table.

* * *

**With Zack and Cody…...and Sasha and Hilary**

Zack and Sasha were deep into a conversation while Cody was playing with his utensils. "HEY guys! What's up?" Bailey came over with her arm around London's shoulder. Everyone turned around to look at the couple while Cody was rooted to his chair. He totally did not expect Bailey to be here on his date.

Zack awkwardly replied, "Ahmm Bailey, London what are you guys doing here?" Seeing his brother's sickly expression on his face, he was worried.

"I'm here on a date with London!" Bailey proudly proclaimed.

Zack was taken aback. So was Cody. "WHAT? London you're dating Bailey?" Cody looked back and saw Bailey's arm around London. He couldn't believe it. London, the London he knew for 5 to 6 years, is actually dating Bailey. "I'm just treating her to dinner." Bailey replied with a smile, pretending to look lovingly at London. Zack just kept silent. He obviously knew something was fishy. There was no way London would date Bailey. He was too 'poor' and the last time he asked London about Bailey, she said and quoted: "ERGHHH!" Please, Bailey treating London to dinner? London TIPTON? One of the richest people on the planet? To dinner? It doesn't make any sense. Hilary and Sasha, were confused about this whole matter, so Sasha, being polite, asked "Wanna join us? We can...triple date!"

"Yes-we-would-love-to!" London replied instantly in that_ fake-ish_ voice. **(Like in My Oh Maya when she pretended to be Zack's girlfriend and Marcus' wife)**

Bailey and London took a seat beside Cody and Hilary. This was awkward now. London and Bailey quickly ordered some food, and tried joining and blending with the others.

Zack and Sasha couldn't be bothered about what happened between the other four, and he went on flirting with Sasha. Bailey and London tried to be as cuddly as possible. Cody was seriously irritated and annoyed by this. First, Bailey shouldn't even be here. And second, he's here with London. I mean what is Bailey doing with London? Doesn't he have a girlfriend in Kettlecorn? Cody sat there eating his food in uncomfortable silence. And Bailey, seeing Cody and Hilary just eating their meal, and not bothering about Bondon **(LOL Okay I know this name sucks, sounds a lot like barf, but I got tired of writing Bailey and London) **decided to start some productive talking. But Hilary, who had decided to give up trying to talk to Cody for the moment, asked London, "So London, how's it like dating Bailey?" Bailey was stunned. She silently hoped London wouldn't give themselves away.

"Oh! Bailey's the best boyfriend ever! He-is-kind, and-fun-ny, and-not-at-all-ug-ly-with-that-bald-face."

Bailey rolled her eyes yet again. Dating London was hard. _He _gave London a friendly punch and smiled.

Hilary then looked at Cody, who was staring at Bondon. "I like a person who's sensitive..."

Bailey knew she was talking about Cody, and interrupted, "I think we should know what Cody likes!" She secretly wanted to know what Cody liked in a girl.

Everyone looked at Cody, and he snapped out of his gaze. "Huhh what?"

"What do you see in a girl?" Hilary questioned.

"Ahhmmmm, you know, someone I can continue a conversation with for 5 minutes..." Cody started thinking about Bailey..."like someone who's smart, caring, considerate, someone who understands me and embraces who I am. She doesn't need to be pretty, or beautiful, but someone who's got a soft heart..." Bailey and his weird corn carvings came into his mind... Their rooms was filled with different carvings of many objects. There was this one in particular of Hannah Montana...Bailey said he wanted to send it to Hannah soon... Oh they're still staring at me, I should say something... "and corn..."

"Corn?" London commented.

Cody's face turned a red. "Err I meant this corn on my plate tastes delicious."

"There's no corn on your plate..." Hilary noticed.

Bailey was smiling. It kind of sounded like her, at least that's what she thought... And corn? That's me right? Bailey suddenly noticed Hilary's hand slowly creeping to Cody's and she felt jealous. Oh no way is she touching Cody. "London pass me that glass of water."

"Oh okay ho-ney." passing Bailey the glass of cold water.

Bailey pretends to drink from it, and 'accidentally' tips it, spilling the cold liquid all over Hilary's dress. Hilary immediately screamed from the ice cold water in contact with her skin, and her 'approaching Cody' hand jerked away, attempting to wipe away the water from her dress. "Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry! I'm so careless!" Bailey exclaimed.

Hilary glared at Bailey, "Oh no matter, I'll go to the wash room and clean myself up." She excused herself and headed for the ladies room.

Sasha saw this "You know, I should go see if she needs any help. Sorry Zack."

"Yeah no problem." Zack shot Cody an irritated look, like it was his fault Sasha was gone.

"You know what, we should end this, I've finished my food and this was a waste of time Zack."

"Fine, up to you, I wash my hands off you, for the moment. But we should say good bye first." Zack stood up and waited outside of the ladies room for Sasha to come out. Cody followed suit.

Bailey and London just sat there. "What just happened? It seems I'm always left in the lurch."

"I have no idea."

The waiter came over and passed Bailey the bill. He looked at London pitifully. "Hey you said you were treating!"

"Fine." and Bailey reluctantly paid the bill.

"This was a pretty failed date." London whined.

"Anyway, thanks London."

"Remember my shopping spree in London!" And she was off the Sky Deck.

Bailey stayed behind and watched as Sasha and Hilary came out of the toilet. A short conversation passed between them, which she probably thought was about saying their farewell, and the next thing, she felt jealousy and disappointment. All her efforts on ruining the date was wasted. The date was productive after all. She had seen Hilary plant a kiss on a shocked Cody's cheek. Disappointed, she left the Sky Deck, deep in her thoughts. She had decided not to be bothered anymore about Cody, remembering her real purpose on coming to this boat, to see the world, experience and learn new things. She had to stop bothering about relationships. She had no right to to that. _She_ would be a_ he_ forever on this boat.

**A/N: LONG WINDED MUCH? YES. I agree. I should have just cut the whole date short, instead it took one whole chapter. Really REALLY long winded. If I bored you out in this chapter, I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters.**

**At the Sky Deck**

"Zack, when are you going to stop these mindless pranks? Today afternoon, after your shift, you're coming with me retrieve that soap you put in the ship's horn!" Moseby lectured.

"But Moseby!"

"No buts! Besides, you need a bath. The soap will do you good. You stink to high heavens!"

Zack sniffs his arm, "Alright fine…" Moseby walked out of the sky deck and left Zack there making another smoothie.

Cody came with towels in his hand. "Zack, I need to talk to you."

"What? And wait do I stink?"

"It's about that date yesterday. And yes you do, you see any girls around here?"

Zack came to realization. "Okay got it, smelly equals to no babes. What about it? Had too much fun and wanting to go on another date huh?"

"No no, that's not it. I've been thinking and Hilary she…she gave me a kiss yesterday."

"Good job broseph!"

"But that's the problem! I…I didn't exactly…feel anything. It felt like a dead fish just kissed me."

"Dude, dead fish? I've kissed countless girls, and they all feel like…I don't know, kisses? What would you expect?"

"I don't know…something different? How would I know, the last time I kissed a girl was when I kissed Mum!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've watched romance movies and read those novels but what they said is completely different!"

"Cody, that's fiction. Besides, you can't believe what those crap say."

"Hey! They're some of the best writers like…like Shakespeare!"

"Whatever, you got a kiss from Hilary, so are you gonna ask her out again?"

"I don't think so. I didn't enjoy the date at all. I didn't feel anything for her. I don't want to lead her on."

"Codester, you're thinking too much. You probably just got distracted from that Bailey London appearance. I mean what's going on?"

"Yeah I agree that was totally weird. But Bailey told me yesterday that it was just a dinner between friends."

"You're still thinking about Bailey right?"

"I am not! I just…I gotta go see a counselor." Just then a passenger threw a towel at Cody's head. "Hey towel boy!"

"I gotta go."

Zack just shook his head. I mean what's so wrong? Girls are just like socks. They're basically all the same, so if you lose one in the laundry room you can just steal someone else's. Girls are such a pain. No, correction, Cody is such a pain. Bailey's just some bald dude in really ugly clothes, and that's coming from me, not London. Why must Cody have such weird taste?

**In Cody's head**

Okay time now, 3.00pm, after towel shift. Gotta make my way back to the room to bathe at 3.30pm… Yea my time slot with Bailey - 3.30pm to 4.00pm. I got time. At the moment, I think something's really wrong with me, first I'm actually thinking to myself, oh wait, there's nothing wrong with that, and secondly what the heck is wrong with me. Hilary kissed me. A girl actually likes a nerd like me, and offers herself at my door, but I'm rejecting her. I know I was harsh, calling her a dead fish, but I'm serious! It just felt cold and lifeless on my cheek.

So what's up with Bailey and I, well currently, he's at somewhere I can't remember, with London for some shopping. I think he owed London something. He usually never goes with London to her shopping sprees, those are hectic. Okay, back to the point, Bailey and I are just normal friends now. Yes normal 'brothers', we do work together and stuff, but every time I'm with him, he makes me speechless. I just keep staring at him and I think it's making him uncomfortable because he's been hanging out with Woody a lot, when he usually hangs out with me. I mean, just look at him, he has facial features of a girl, and..ahmm okay I stared at his chest before, I'm sick minded to a small extent, and there's this lump under that extremely baggy jacket he always wears. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. Maybe I could go to the library and check out a book on this. But I've finished reading all the books in the ship'ds library and there's nothing on this... Darn. This would make such a good chapter in my diary. Dang it. Oh dear, Woody has influenced me. So, I'm not sure if I am...gay, so I'm gonna talk to a professional – Mr. Blanket. Yeap I'm definitely mad.

**With Bailey and London at some where in the jet**

**In Bailey's head**

Uncomfortable silence. Bailey was in her own thoughts, and London's just looking out of the window of the jet. I left Cody a note saying I was going shopping with London. After yesterday, I really don't want to care anymore about Cody's affairs. He can have his girlfriend for all I care since I have no right to say anything. I'll just go with the flow. Although, Cody's been staring at me a lot lately. And he has such a cute face. Snap out of it, Bailey. Wait, why is London staring at me awkwardly now...

"London, where are we going? We've been in this jet for hours."

"We're going on a world shopping tour!"

"You do know we have to be back on the boat by tonight? We have school tomorrow."

"Yea I know."

"So…?"

"Don't worry I have a supersonic jet! Okay fine we're just going to London! Yay me! My name is so gorgeous, they named a country after me!"

Bailey just rolled her eyes. Yeap I'm a girl so obviously, I've gone shopping before but all I had was that Beauty Barn in Kettlecorn, so this is all new to me.

"So Bailey, when we get to London you need to get a hair extension and some new clothes. I can't be seen with such a hideous person!"

"NO!"

"You have to! I'm going to give you a whole new makeover!"

Bailey had to get herself out of this sticky situation. "You're supposed to buy clothes for YOURself, in YOUR shopping spree."

"Too late we're here!"

Bailey and London got off the jet and Paris was bustling with people. How London knows her way around here, no one knows. Oh wait, she has a chauffeur.

So I'm new to London, I've never ever been here before... I've been cooped in that small corn country for I don't know how many donkey years, not that I don't love it there, I just don't think I can reach my full potential on a farm. So London dragged me into this London store. I gotta stop using London so much. I'm getting confused myself. London dragged me into this huge department store, and there were countless levels of different clothes and...oh crap... London's dragging me to this hairstylist on the 2nd level. **(Okay I just made this up myself. There's no such department store at all) **

"London? Are you getting a hair cut?"

"I'm getting a hair extension! I'll look wow-tastic! And you're gonna grow some hair!"

"NO! I mean no thanks London, I'm good."

"But you look hideous!"

"I don't mind!"

"I don't care! Take of that hat! It has pigs on it!"

"Hey! It reminds me of my pet pig, Porkers!"

"Whatever, let's go!"

I wanted to protest more, but London had already dragged me into the store. I definitely had hair under that bald cap of mine, and a hairstylist will totally know it's a bald cap...

"You know London, why don't we go shopping first? There's a sale right now!"

London thought about it for a while, like 10 seconds... "Really? Let's go, let's go!"

Shopping with London, not the best experience. She tries I don't know how many sets of clothes at a time. And sometimes, she just buys the whole rack. So now my hands are all full. I can't feel my arms. Suddenly, London shoved some clothes to me and asked me to try it, female clothes.

"Err London, what are these?"

"Clothes?"

"And...?"

"Well, I'm being kind today and I'll get you new clothes!"

"These are female clothes."

"I know!"

"I'm male."

"Bailey, I'm not dumb. You can trick others, but you can't trick me. I was born with 3 gifts, my money, my fashion sense, and my ability to tell from a female and a male..."

Oh great, London why do you have to be so smart. Ironic. She's dumb in everything else, but she has to be smart at this type of stuff. :/

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long... Just slap me already. I was debating whether or not to post this cos I only just wrote this...but I couldn't just leave the story untouched for so long... -.- Okay I don't have much time right now and I'm rushing to finish this, so yea London. Dun dun. Who would've thought she would know first. That idea just popped into my mind when I was writing this half way. And I thought, it'd be cool for Bailey to have a friend on the ship that she can confide in. Although London...isn't really a good choice... But who else is there? London better shut up...for now. Weird twist. I'm probably losing readers by updating after so long... But I have national exams soon, so I rarely use the computer now. -.- Utmost apology. **


End file.
